A Pregnant Kiwi
by Tanted-Tea-Water
Summary: New Zealand is Pregnant with Australia's baby but is it even Australias baby? Is there a lie that she cant keep hidden? NZ/AUS and New Zealand/Britain.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY i had this idea and i just had to write it! **

**New Zealand (female) and Australia were always a bit reckless when they 'got it on' but they did use protection but only condoms (much to australias despair) and not the pill. They are just started dating (not married) so they had no ideas of having children yet so New Zealand was a bit shocked. New Zealand is only like 21 and Australia (oz) is like 25.**

* * *

><p>New Zealand whimpered loudly and collapsed to the floor, letting the plastic stick roll across the bathroom. Her breath came out in loud gasps and tears freely flowed down her face.<p>

She curled up against the wall, clutching her knees tightly and whimpering loudly. "O-oh god!" she screamed and banged her fist on the tiles. "Shit!" she screamed as loud as she could. "Fuck fuck fuck fucking mother fucking bitches!" she balled her hands into fists around her blond hair.

She stood up quickly, stumbling around the bathroom nervously. She began hyper ventilating. She stared at the small plastic stick in disbelief. Her hands were wrapped around her mouth; breathing heavily.

Everything is going to change now. Her head began to spin and she clutched the sides of sink so tightly it turned her knuckles white. She watched herself in the mirror nauseously, her face was deathly pale. Her blue eyes were red from tears.

New Zealand wasn't ready for this, this thing that was now suddenly so real. _A baby_, the word repeated in her head again; like it was teasing her. A _baby, a baby, oh god a baby!_ She banged her head against the mirror as hard as she could. Her head ached from where she hit it. Cracks formed in the reflective material, she let a scream rip through her throat.

"Zea? Are you ok?" there was a frantic voice from outside the bathroom door. The voice her lover and the future father.

"I-I-I'm fine..." her voice came out in broken sobs. "Jesus! What's wrong?" he jiggled the locked door knob.

"I said I'm fine!" she screamed at him; he went silent. She lowered her head to the sink. "I-I'm sorry...oz..." she whimpered and reached for the door and unlocked it.

He slowly walked into the bath room. "Oh Zea..." he brushed the hair off her forehead and inspected the cut on her forehead which she didn't even notice.

"You're bloody mental..." he joked and began to carefully dab her forehead with a piece of toilet paper. She didn't even make an attempt to laugh at his joke. "Oz..." she grabbed his wrist and lowered it. He stopped smiling; sensing the seriousness in her tone.

She couldn't bring herself to say the words; _I'm pregnant._ Those two words that would change his carefree life.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed loudly into his chest. He stared at her in shock, New Zealand never cried; _ever_. She saw it as a sign of weakness; she was certainly a small country but she was anything but weak.

"Zea? What's up?" he couldn't think of anything else to say. She stopped hugging him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. He tilted his head and smiled blankly. She shakily pointed to the small plastic stick on the ground.

He bent down and picked it up. He inspected the small white stick; rolling it in his hands. Trying to figure out what it was. "What's this rubbish?" his eyes stopped on something; he focused on the small pink cross. With a sudden intake of breath he fell backwards; catching himself on the toilet. He stared at it with the same expression she had.

"Well...bugger me..." he said slowly and ran his hand through his brown hair.

She wept slowly and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "What are we going to do?" she touched his knee; he looked up.

He sat silently, gripping his khaki pants and rocking back and forth. She moved her hand off his knee; waiting for him to come to grips with what was happening.

She waited silently for a few mintues before Australia did something.

A smile creped across his face. "I'm going to be a dad!" he exclaimed happily; her mouth hung open. This was the complete opposite reaction to what she was expecting. It was also the complete opposite of her reaction.

"O-Oz...I d-don't know if I'll keep it..." she spoke softly; his smile quickly faded.

"W-what?" he bit his bit and watched her in disbelief. "I don't know..." she lowered her head to her stomach.

"Y-you can't kill it!" he looked at her with pleading eyes. She felt her heart breaking when she looked at his face; he was her salvation. He was the one person she expected to be on her side.

"O-Okay...I-Ill keep it..." she felt tears filling her eyes. He smiled widely. "Don't worry Zea...it'll be ok..." he put his arm over her shoulder. She nodded meekly and faked the same excitement he had but she didn't know if she was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>OkAy<strong>

**There you go! the first chapter! Australia is blissfully un-aware of how serous this is. New Zealand is very scared and completely not ready for children! Next chapter she going to have to tell the other countries her finally desidesion about the baby.**

**Reveiws make me type faster...*le wink***


	2. Chapter 2

She ran her hands over her normally flat stomach. _'This is new...'_ her hands trailed over the slight bump that wasn't there 2 1/2 months ago. She poked at it as if it would disappear if she flattened it.

"Zea...come on...don't wanna be late for the meeting'" he watched her stomach in awe; his child was growing in there. He was excited; so excited. He started opening doors for her and he was suddenly extremely protective of her and who came near her. Australia was not a very chivalric boyfriend before she was pregnant but now; he would even miss rugby games to be with her.

"Kay..." she quickly pulled her military shirt over her stomach, covering the bump. She wore an extra loose shirt so that the bump wasn't notable; Australia didn't understand why she would want to hide it.

They were going to the alleles meeting; they hadn't seen any other nations for a few months so today they were going to tell them the news.

They quickly drove to the meeting building; they sat in a comfortable silence. They had a lot to talk about but New Zealand was just avoiding the problem. Maybe if she didn't talk about it; it would just go away.

New Zealand and Australia normal always joked and laughed and just did stupid things; so when they walked into the meeting room in silence the other nations knew something important had happened.

Australia scrabbled forward and pulled a chair out for her to sit and then pushed it in for her. Britain watched at his ex-colony's chivalry; something was wrong.

"Morning Guys..." Britain said, completely ignoring Americas rambling about the evil mind controlling secrete agents. "G'day Pom!" Australia smiled widely and plopped down in the seat next to her.

New Zealand groaned loudly and banged her head on the table; which made everyone jump.

"Come on babe...please don't puke again..." Australia rubbed her back.

New Zealand grasped her mouth and bolted out of the room. Australia's smile disappeared as the sound of someone throwing up filled the room.

She stumbled back into the room; wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "S-sorry..." she sat back down next to Australia.

America had finally stopped talking and everyone's attention was on her.

"You ok?" America asked, she bit her lip and nodded. Australia laughed and stood up; he tapped a spoon against a glass of water. "I have some news..." Australia said loudly, he didn't have to stand up to be heard but he wanted everyone to be clearly focused.

"Well...New Zealand is p-" New Zealand jumped up and her hands were pushed hard up against his mouth. He swatted at her hands; trying to free his mouth. "I have foooooddd poisoning!" she screamed. The other nations watched in shock as the couple began to wrestle.

Australia desperately tried to move her hands while she gripped harder over his mouth. They struggled loudly; everyone calmed down as the two fought. It was like the old times. New Zealand growled at the struggling Australia; his arms flailed widely, searching for breath.

She toppled backwards; he hands locked around his shirt causing him to fall on top of her. He gasped and tried not to put any weight on her stomach.

"Careful! Crikey!" he shouted and scrambled of the top of her. His eyes scanned her body; searching for any signs that he hurt her.

"Zis is stoopid, what is 'appening?" France finally asked as the couple began quietly arguing.

"Zea...is pre-" her hands snapped back over his mouth.

China doodled his note pad and thought about what was happening. _'Zea is pre-'_ he ran his hand through his pony tail. _'She just threw up'_ _'Australia_ _acting careful' 'New Zealand isnt drunk'_ then it clicked. "Kao yao! She's pregnant!" He shouted out and smiled widely.

"Pregnant!" Britain spat his tea across the table. New Zealand sent Australia a death glare. He didnt seem fazed by his girlfriends anger; a proud smile lit up his face.

"Congrats!" America shouted loudly and scrabbled over to hug New Zealand and then shake Australia's hand.

"Wow! I knew you 'ad it in you Australia!" France stood up and slapped him on the back. There was a sense of over whelming happiness in the meeting room; except for Britain, who mouth was hanging open.

Britain looked at NZ and then to Australia, his eyes wide with surprise. "I need to talk to you!" Britain jumped out of his seat, linking arms with Nz; he dragged her out of the meeting room.

Australia watched Nz protectively as she was pulled off by her ex-leader.

He pulled her roughly down the hall; far enough so no one could hear them if they shouted. Her feet dragged as Britain walked too fast for her too keep up.

"Britain please can we talk about this later?" a whimper of fear trickled out her mouth. She knew what he was going to ask and to be honest she didnt know the answer.

Britain stared at her in shock, "How many weeks?" he asked; he had a ring of urgency in his voice. She ran her hands through her hair. "Um...uh..." she looked down at her feet; she knew what he was really asking.

"How many weeks?" he screamed at her; he banged his fist of the wall, his face was hard and emotionless.

She yelped. "10 weeks!" she finally answered, she had tears forming in her eyes.

She felt her heart sink;_ how could I do this to Australia._

Britain gripped his hair in shock; he leaned against the wall for support. "I-is..." he breathed deeply, composing himself. "Is it mine?"

* * *

><p><strong>ohhhh cliffy!<strong>

**OK! well...New Zealand cheated on Australia with Britain about 11 weeks ago but she also got it on with oz that same week so shes not sure who the dad is! Shes not a slut; she was extreeeeemeeelyyy drunk and she regrets every second of it.**

**Reviews make a chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cool! Chapter 3**

**Okay she now 16 weeks pregnant!**

The red Toyota sped down the road; mud was splattered up the sides and a happy black and white sheep dog sat in the back. New Zealand nervously tapped on the steering wheel.

"Dan Carter has the ball! Go Carter...oh fumble..." the radio shouted at her as she listened to the all blacks vs. wallabies. Rugby was a passion she and Australia both shared and it was something that could start up a fight between them within seconds.

"Fuck!" she shouted back at the radio. She was racing to get home so she could at least see the end of the game. Banging her hands on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Come on boys! Come on!" she screamed as the radio presenter began speaking too fast for anyone to understand.

"Try!" the man screamed gleefully. She screamed in joy, "Suck on that oz!" she teased her boyfriend who wasn't even in the car.

She continued driving through the London suburbs, heading for the Australian and New Zealand embassy which they called home for a few more weeks. Biting her lip as The all blacks were losing by 3 points with 1 minute left. "He passes it to sonny! He's running down the field!" she leaned forward towards the radio with anticipation. Grinding her teeth together nervously as she waited for more.

_Bump_

She grasped her stomach; the baby kicked. Her eyes widened and watched her belly with shock. A small smile formed on her mouth;_ it kicked! At rugby! It was excited!_' she rubbed the bump.

"Try!" the radio screamed. She screamed and honked the horn repeatedly; which caused a lot of Londoners to shout swears at her. "All blacks win!" the presenter sounded just as happy as she was. "They won!" she screamed then leaned to her baby. "They won..." she whispered too her growing baby; her hand rested on the bump, rubbing it gently.

This was the first time she had showed any care for her growing child. Most pregnant women would talk to their babies or give it cute names; she wouldn't.

She watched her stomach. Maybe it wasn't such a horrible thing to be pregnant. Maybe it was; as Auzzie put it, like _growing a little mate._

A image fill her head of a small boy running around her house, wearing an oversized black and white rugby shirt with brown hair; like his hair and blue eyes like her being chased by a laughing carefree Australia in a green and yellow rugby shirt. She smiled at the thought of what a wonderful father Australia would be but then there was another image.

A small girl with blond hair and green eyes holding a book and some tea in a Sippy bottle while Britain quietly sung an old nursery rhyme to her.

She shook her head;_ no...It is Australia's! Australia's baby! Australia's baby!'_

_Im a monster _she groaned.

Her thoughts would always seem too trail back too what she did. Regret was now a big part of her new life. Where there was freedom and happiness there is now panic and regret. She wants to blame England for what happened but they were both acting like stupid teenagers so she cant pin this on him.

What would she tell Australia? How could she tell the man she loves that their baby might not be his. It hurt inside to think of his reaction. He would never speak too her again or he would hate her. At worst he could declear war; the thoughts were awful.

She pulled up in her drive way; Australia's green commodore wasn't there but instead there was a silver Rolls Royce proudly gleaming with a union Jack stuck on the bumper. She gulped loudly and pulled up beside Britain's car.

Britain looked as she pulled up alongside; he put down his newspaper and walked over to her. She climbed out of her dirty car, the sheep dog barked at Britain as he approached her quickly.

"Britain? What are you doing here?" she started stroking her dog; trying to calm it.

"I needed to talk to you..." he gripped her wrist and pulled her towards his car.

"Well...we can talk outside your car..." pulling her arm out of his grip; he rolled his eyes at her unnecessary stubbornness.

"I want you too...well...abort it..." he pointed at her stomach.

Her heart dropped; abort it...kill it...' she lowered her head and stared at her bump.

"I-I...Oz wants to keep it..." she made up the excuse. She knew it was too late to abort it; she was attached and Australia was so excited; he was already buying things. They laughed for hours trying to put the cot up. The thought of someone trying to hurt her baby made her feel sick but maybe it was better if they just ended it now.

"It's not his choice...I already made the appointment..." he grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards the rolls again.

"What? You can make this decision..." she snapped at him; the dog began to bark again; feeling the tension rising.

"It could be my 'thing' growing inside you! It's my choice too! Just tell Australia...you fell down the stairs..." he pulled her harder, she leaned back so he had to pull hard.

"N-no! Let go!" she shouted and thrashed about; Britain stared at her in shock but still held on.

"Calm down! Just get in the car..." he lowered his voice and tried to act reasonable. "Ok...just come for 10 minutes...and at least talk to the doctor" he pulled her harder and she finally began to slide forward.

"Let go!" she screamed; her dog began barking manically and growling at the man who was taking his owner.

"New Zealand! Come on! Please…act reasonable" he grabbed her with both hands and pulled her rougher. She let out a scream and pulled back against him.

"What are you doing!" she turned to see a very anger Australia climbing out of his car; slamming the door behind him. He finally released her which caused to her to fall on her butt onto the concrete.

"Australia we were just talking..." Britain nervously said as the much bigger nation quickly walked towards him. Australia clenched his hands into hard fists. He lurched forward and delivered a blow to Britain's face.

New Zealand squealed at her boyfriend's outburst of anger.

Britain fell back against his car; clutching his face. Blood ran in between Britains pale fingers and dripped onto his suit. Australia loomed over him; he raised his hand to punch him again but she grabbed his arm. The dog barked and jumped at them but was held back by the neck by a rope.

"Oz! Let it go!" she pulled him back away from the bleeding ex-leader. His eyes were hard and joyless; the complete opposite from the normally cheerful Australia.

Australia staired at Britain with anger burning in his eyes. "Oz...stop..." she whimpered and yanked roughly at her best friends arm.

She pulled Australia back and dragged him into the house. She quickly slammed the door when she finally got him inside. She leaned against the door and sighed loudly.

"Did he hurt you?" he quickly inspected her; she frowned. She shook her head.

"Why was he trying too take you?" he pulled her into a warm protective hug.

"Private stuff..." she lied. Lying too him was the hardest thing too do because he always believed her.

"If he touches you again...please tell me..." Australia's eyes softened when she nodded meakly.

"Why do you do that?" she walked over a sat on their old couch.

"Do what?" he reached into the mini fringe inside the living room; which was followed by the clinking of an opening beer. Her eyes narrowed on the cold beverage; the drink she loved so much but hadn't drunk in over 16 weeks.

"Y-you just get so...protective..." the beer was calling her; screaming for her to take one drink.

"Well...I really care about you Zea...you know that..." he flopped into a arm chair across from her.

"Yeah..." she felt an urge for a beer like a; craving. He turned the TV on and leaned back to see in clearly.

"Hey oz..." she nervously shifted in her seat. He looked over to her with smiling eyes.

"Could I have a sip?" she reached out for his beer,

"One sip..." he reluctantly handed her the cold bottle of beer. She eagerly grabbed the lion gold , she pressed the cool mouth of the bottle to her lips and took a huge swig of the liquid. The cold liquid filled her mouth and the bitter taste she loved returned.

"Okay...that's enough..." Australia reached back to take the beer, she eagerly took another swig; and another. "Zea!" he lunched forward and grabbed the beer off her. She groaned as he put the beer on the coffee table away from her.

"God...you're annoying sometimes...but I do respect you...9 months without beer...its gonna be hard..." he shivered in disgust at the thought.

"Well there is another way...you could give me a little taste..." she smiled slyly, he quickly grabbed the beer and took a huge gulp; making sure the taste was on his lips and mouth.

He walked across to her couch and attacked her lips. There kiss was magic; almost as good as the first kiss they shared.

This kiss was playful and flirty, their tongues fought for dominates over each other. His smell filled her nose; he smelt like fresh earthy dirt and after shave, the smell she loved so much. When they kissed it was like they were play fighting; which was a very common thing for them to do.

He wrapped his arm around her butt and lifted her up; so she was standing as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist; a slowly released her from the lip lock.

She smiled; the smile he loved the smile he fell for. When she smiled she looked like she only wanted to have fun.

"D-do you wanna go for a walk? He asked nervously, she tilted her head. "Oz...You don't have to ask me out like it's our first date..." she slapped him on the chest.

"Fine...Zea...I have decided that we are going for a walk..." he said with a fake dominate voice. She nodded,

"Y-yes oh mighty boyfriend...just don't hit me like last time..." she joked, he chuckled slightly. "Kay...i gotta get some snacks" he quickly walked out of the room; leaving a very confused New Zealand.

He quickly locked the door behind him when he walked into their bedroom.

He scrambled to a drawer and dived in; digging through the cluster of junk and rubbish till his hand caught touch of a very fine silk box. He smiled widely as he pulled out the small black box which fit in the palm of his hand. He opened to check if the very expensive piece of jewellery was there.

A small ring proudly gleamed from inside the box. It was a silver band with aboriginal symbols in greenstone strips around it a large opal gem in the middle.

He heard her light footprints approaching.

He gasped and snapped the box shut.

She gentley tapped on the door; she was conserned why he was getting snacks from their bedroom.

"Oz snacks are normally in the-"

"I'm wanking!"

She snapped her mouth closed; she normally would have been conserned, but she expected Australia too say werid things. "Kay.." she said quietly and walked off.

He smirked; that always worked.

He quickly shoved the box into his jacket pocket. He pinkie promised himself; like he did since he was five. _'Today I'm going to do it...'_

They hiked up the small mountain which was on the other side of their house. He quickly shaved his non-existent beard before they left and he put on a clean shirt.

She couldn't understand why he was acting so quite; he barely said a word the whole way up the mountain. Her sheep dog eagerly pulled her up the mountain; barking at anything that moved.

"That's a great sheep dog…" Australia said sarcastically.

"Yeah…he's just so obedient and well trained…" she rolled her eyes as the dog attempted to chase pigeons.

Australia pulled a dark blue blanket out of the picnic basket and set it down on the grass on the side of a hill. The whole of London was clearly visible from their small blanket.

She tied her dog far away from them on a long lead. She sat on the blanket across from Australia who was now fumbling to open a bottle of alcohol free wine.

"Urgh…I don't even like wine…" he grumbled himself.

"I don't like it either…" she smiled and took the bottle off him and placed it back in the basket.

He took a big gulp and breathed deeply.

"Zea…I really love you…maybe that's why I'm so protective, if anything happened to you…I would never forgive myself…" he slid his hand on top of hers.

She looked at him confused; Australia was not the type of guy who would confess his love unless he wanted something; _No threesome _was the first thing she thought.

His sweaty hand wrapped around hers as he tried his best too be romantic like those sappy movies france always cries in.

"I know i tease you and annoying you...but i would never do anything too really hurt you...you mean the world too me..." his voice was shakey and slow. She bit her lip, thoughts of why he was saying these things flew past her brain. _'Hes dying'_ and _'Hes breaking up with you'_ seemed the most likely.

"We have been best friends since the beginning…and maybe it's time…we became…m-more…" he nervously reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box.

Her breath hitched into her mouth as he opened up the box; revealing the beautiful ring.

He spoke the words she feared he would.

"Will you marry me?"

A small squeak was the only noise that made it out her mouth. She looked up at his face; he had a nervous smile across his face. Her voice was lost, she couldnt say anything it was like she was frozen.

"Are…Are you only asking because of…this?" she pointed at the bulge on her stomach.

He chuckled. "No…I brought the ring way before you got prego…" he smiled and pushed the ring towards her.

She grabbed it slowly and studied every detail of the ring; it was like a mixture of their two cultures. It must have cost him a fortune to have it made just for her.

She sat silently and stared at the ring with a blank face. Australia loudly cleared his throat.

"Yes…" she squealed loudly and jumped at Australia; he laughed loudly and joyfully. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

She kissed back excitedly; _married, married, married…its really over now…_' her brain sobbed at her and somehow she knew it was true; her freedom was slowly leaving.

**OKAY! There ya go! This one was a bit longer than the other ones! ok i need help**

**Whos Baby should it be**

**Australia or Britain?**

**leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The loud ring of the doorbell filled the silent house. The midday sun beamed through the white blinds of their small room.

New Zealand's glassy eyes fluttered open to see a large foot pressed up against her face.

"Urgh..." she sighed and pushed Australia's foot away. Australia laid face first into the bed, snoring loudly and in the star fish position.

She lazily rolled out of bed and flinched as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor.

Her eyes were still squinted from just waking up; she blinked slowly and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

She pulled Australia's shirt over her naked body. It reached down mid-thigh. She yawned loudly and silently cursed whoever was waking her up.

She slowly walked to the front door; still half asleep and not fully aware of what was happening she pulled the door open.

"Good morning!" America shouted gleefully, she flinched at the sudden noise and tried to come to grips with what was happening.

America stood smiling widely in the door way, France, Russia, china and another America, oh Canada stood behind him.

"Oh...hello..." she rubbed her eye again, she opened the door fully. "C-come in...I'll go wake up...sleeping beauty.." she quickly ran into her bedroom; she pulled down the back off her shirt, knowing France was in her house.

Australia lay in the bed; a sheet covering his naked butt. "Oz...Wake up..." she lovingly brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. He didn't respond; just continued snoring loudly.

She sighed;_ it's the same every morning'_ "Get up..." she grabbed his foot and began to pull him off the bed; he just fell on to floor and squealed when the cold floor stung his skin.

He jumped to his feet; "Crikey!" he hugged his chest; she lowered her head in shame. "And I'm marrying you..." she mocked him; he laughed and covered his nudity with the blanket.

"You already agreed! Your mine now!" he scooped her up bridal style and tickled her sides. She laughed and rolled around in his arm.

"Oz! Stop we have guests!" he laughed loudly and squirmed around. He kissed her forehead and placed her on ground.

The came out of their bedroom 5 minutes later, they had put clothes on.

"Good morning love birds..." France smiled slyly as the couple walked into the living room.

"Oh...wow...you getting fat!" America pointed at her stomach, Australia wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. "Still beautiful..." he whispered in her ear.

"Okay...I 'ave brought you a present!" France stood up; presenting a large pink bag. She smiled widely has he handed her the present for her baby. She reached in and pulled out a large toy rooster. The mascot of the French rugby team.

"Oh thank you France! It's awesome!" she jumped forward and hugged the blond. He laughed and hugged back; his hands a bit low for Australia's liking.

"That's very sweet..." Australia said blankly and held up the stuffed toy; ever since they started dating he hated any other guys being nice to her. He had dated other girls but never been so protective.

He was in love and even France had begun to respect that; not enough to stop flirting with her but he didn't do it when he was there.

Australia wasn't scared that she would cheat on him with other guys. He was scared that they would hurt her or touch her or even rape her. He would never expect her to cheat; he trusted her completely.

He was snapped out of thought by her sudden laugh. "Oz it kicked again..." she smiled widely and felt her stomach. It had been kicking the whole time on the date last night; Australia had affectionate Nick-named it _Joey_.

"Let me feel!" America lurched forward and placed his hands on her stomach. The baby kicked a few seconds after which made America jump and laugh loudly.

"It likes you..." New Zealand smiled widely; America watched the stomach excitedly.

"Who doesnt like me!" America shouted proudly.

Everyone came to have a feel of her stomach. Australia shifted around nervously as Russia went for a feel.

"Oh...I'm going to make some snacks..." she smiled and walked into the kitchen. She began to pull out French cheese and some American crackers; entertaining heaps of different cultures was hard.

A hand carefully tapped her back, she quickly turned around to see Canada. "H-hey I was w-wondering if you needed a hand?" Canada nervously asked, a small polar bear stood behind him. He thought it was rude to make the pregnant lady work.

"Sure...thanks..." she began to cut the tomato into slices, before she cut her finger. "Bugger..." she mumbled before she put her finger in her mouth.

"I-ill do that...if you want?" he spoke quietly, she nodded and handed him the huge knife. He quickly began working, everything began to look more like art than food.

He smiled slightly as she past him another tomato. He noticed the ring shinning on her finger.

"That's a lovely ring..." he looked at the ring, she held out her hand so he could see. "Yeah...Oz is actually very good at choosing things I'd like.." she looked at the ring admiringly but something was off in her face. She looked at the ring with love for it and desperation.

"What's wrong?" he asked, scanning her face.

"N-nothing...well...I guess I'm just getting a bit cold footed at the moment..." she lowered her head and leaned against the counter top.

"Are you r-reconsidering your choice?" Canada asked; he wasn't very used to people talking to him but it was a welcome change.

"No! No...I love Australia with all my heart...but I feel like...I'm getting trapped..." she didn't normally open up to people. She would only ever talk to Australia about her problems but now she felt like she lost her best friend as well.

"Everything is moving too fast...soon I'm going to be on mummy duty and a wife...I just miss my old carefree life..." she felt a feeling pricking up inside her; sadness, desperation, stress. It was one of those or a little bit of each.

"Have you talked to him?" Canada had finished making the food but was now trying to comfort her. "No...I haven't talk to anyone...I used to tell all my problems to him but now...it just different..." she felt tear pricking in her eyes. Canada gasped; _oh god! She's crying! Do something!_ He wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I just don't know what to do..." she wept into his shoulder and his blond hair. He hugged her tighter; his compulsive caring nature often got him into situations like this.

"Shhh...don't cry...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything..." he whimpered as she sniffed.

"No I'm glad you did...thank you...I haven't told anyone that before..." she leaned back, quickly wiping the tears off her face.

"I'm happy to help..." he said quietly, she bit her lip.

"If I tell you something...will you promise to tell no-one?" she held out her pinkie; he quickly nodded and pinkie promised her.

"I-I..." she took a deep breath,

"I slept with Britain two weeks before I found out I was pregnant..." said quickly, but as the words slid out she released that telling him maybe wasn't such I good Idea. Canada gasped and let a knife fall to the floor.

A few seconds later there was the loud slam of the front door which caused the whole house too shake. A small gasped escaped her lips before she ran out to see who left.

"Oz!" she squealed and quickly stumbled around to get outside.

Australia fumbled around with his keys, "Oz..." she knew why he was anger but she prayed it wasn't true.

"Stay away from me..." he hissed through his teeth; desperately trying to force the key into the key hole.

"Oz, please can we talk...i didnt want you too find out this way!" she could hear the heart break in his voice.

"No..." he said blankly; he finally turned to her. She gasped when she saw a small tear running down his face. When they were kids Australia wouldn't cry; she tried so many time to make him cry, she even shot him in the foot with a nail gun.

"Oz...Please you're my best friend..." she pleaded for him to talk.

"If I was your best friend I wouldn't care that you slept with Britain..." Australia had hard eyes and when he spoke there was no affection.

"But I was your boyfriend..." he quickly wiped away the tears.

"I love you...so much you have no idea...it was the worst thing I have ever done..." she cried and stepped towards him; begging for a hug.

His mouth was a hard line; he didn't reply or even show any signs that he cared she was crying. He turned from her and finally opened the car door; he quickly got in and started it up.

She listened as his car puttered off down the street. She stood there; her mouth hung open in shock.

"Come inside _nouvelle-zelande_" France purred in her ear; he had been through the heart break thing a million times so he knew how to deal with it.

"O-okay..." she let herself be dragged back inside.

The rest of the guys sat in silence; Canada stood in the doorway. He was hugging his polar tightly and mouthed _'I'm so sorry'_ too her.

She didn't care; her whole body felt numb and her world was spinning out of control.

"Would you like to be alone?" France stroked her arm caringly; for the first time France was being nice to her with no intention of getting laid.

"Yes...please..." she nodded slowly; all the guys quickly collected their stuff and tried to escape the awkward tension.

She slowly sat on the brown couch; she grabbed the closed thing, which happened to be a toy roster. She pressed it up against her face and let a scream rip through her throat.

She angrily threw the stuffed toy across the room; causing it to know over a vase.

She stumbled into the kitchen; quickly going into the fridge. There it was; a cold bottle of lion gold. She didn't hesitate to grab it; she banged the top of it on the corner of the table which caused the metal lid to fly off.

She pulled the bottle up to her lips; then _nothing_. She had no desire to drink it; the taste of beer did not call for her. She placed the bottle of the countertop. She only ever drank beer with Australia; they were drinking buddies and without him, it wasn't the same.

She carried her sorry ass back to the couch and lay down. She sunk into the soft couch wishing to go back in time. Tears freely flowed across her cheeks as her body ached to change what had just happened. She just lost her best friend because of some drunken act she did with britain.

Her eyes fluttered closed as more tears pushed their way out.

Sleep was all she needed right now.

_Ring ring_

The telephone screamed at her; she woke up from her light sleep and lunged for the phone. It was already 7;30 at night.

"Hello Zea..." she recognised that voice; it was Patrick, the owner of the Irish pub down the road.

"Oh...Hi Patrick..." she was slightly disappointed it wasn't oz.

"Um...I have Australia here...he's a bit comatosed right now...he's lying in the door way...could you come get him..." he asked; she had heard that exact question so many times,_ 'could you come get him'_ she smiled at all the memories of pulling him home.

"Kay I'll be there in a few..." she hung up and grabbed her keys. She pulled on her ug boots while hopping towards the door.

By the time she got there Australia was outside with some random guy about to fight. Australia stumbled forward and laughed when he swung a punch and missed. "Bloody hell oz..." she muttered as she climbed out of her car.

"Come on fag...give us what you got..." the guy jumped about with his arms out in a show of display. She sighed and grabbed Australia by the arm and began to pull him away.

"Saved by the Prego bitch!" the man laughed at Australia.

"What the fuck?" she turned around and walked quickly up to the man; she had anger problems when people thought she was just some _'bitch'_.

"Woah woah...calm down...bro keep your bitch on a lead…" The man raised his arms up.

"I'm a living person and i will not be called some 'bitch' because I was dragging my friend away from a un-fair fight!" she raised a finger to point to him; she wasn't really that angry but this was a good way to relieve stress.

The man turned and walked away.

"Pussy!" Australia shouted and then giggled. The man turned back around and charged towards Australia. She quickly jumped in-between them.

The man violently pushed her to the ground. She hit the concrete on her back.

Australia clenched his fists and punched the man in the stomach. The man leaned forward and clutched his stomach but quickly recovered and began too strangle Australia.

New Zealand scrambled to her feet and grabbed a beer bottle. She jumped forward and smashed it on the man's head. Glass shattered its way through the mans short black hair and small trickles of blood slid down his neck.

"Bitch!" the man's girlfriend grabbed the back of new Zealand's hair and pulled her away from Australia. Some people who were standing outside cheered as the too girls began to fight. _Why do so many nights end like this?_ she thought as she yanked at the girls fake blond hair.

They sat awkwardly silent in the small jail cell. Australia had a tissue up to his bleeding nose and New Zealand held an ice pack over her Black eye. Australia was sobered up by now.

"We are going to be great role models..." Australia muttered; she was shocked that he was even talking to her.

She chuckled; "Yeah..." she smiled at Australia who was smiling as well.

"Just like old times..." she muttered, they had ended up in jail after a hard night too many times before.

"Zea...I'm so mad at you..." he said in a Stern voice. "But...I know how stressed you are...and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you..." he smiled widely at her. Her mouth hung opened in shock.

_'NO!_' she wanted too scream. He wasnt meant to act like this; she wanted him to be angry. She wanted him too call her horrible names and hate her for awhile. He wasnt suppost too forgive her so quickly.

_'I would be mad at you if you knocked some chick up!_' she wanted to yell. He's too nice. _How could i do something_ _so horrible to him? and he just forgives me._

"I think you are the coolest person who ever lived..." she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged back tightly.

"Your bails been made..." the officer said interrupting their romantic moment, they both smiled widely.

Behind the officer stood a very smug looking Britain, Australia's body went ridged. "Come on..." the officer said; her arm tightened around Australia who looked as if he would rip Britain's head off.

* * *

><p><strong>woah! thats the longest chapter so far!<strong>

**THANK YOU for all the reveiws! love youuu! okay how will australia reacted to britain being there? **

**leave a reveiw! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had the worst writter block in the world when i wrote this! I love you guys for your reveiws; they have all been so positive! THANK YOU ALLL!**

* * *

><p>They walked out of the police station. Australia kept his mouth closed as Britain apologised multiple times. He watched the ground and tugged on New Zealand's hand. He quickly pulled her out of the police station, she stumbled to keep up with his fast pace.<p>

"I'm sorry again, Australia..." Britain smiled at the silent man.

"Get in the car..." Australia hissed under his breath at her.

"No...Don't do this" she grabbed his arm and attempted to drag to the Toyota; that the police brought to the station for her. He roughly pulled his arm out of her grip.

"Zea. Get. In. the. car. Now..." he snapped at her. She stepped back and slowly got in the car. She had never been growled to do something by Australia; they were always partners, there was never a leader.

" I said I'm sorry..." Britain nervously stepped back. Australia leaned down and picked up a plank of wood from a broken fence.

"Australia! Put down now!" Britain puffed out his chest and tried to act like he was in control. He tried to keep the image that he was the stronger nation but no-one there believed it.

"I'm not that little boy that you used to boss around..." Australia slowly walked towards him dragging the plank of wood across the concrete. Britain stumbled back into his black Rolls Royce. He shivered as his back made contact with the cool metal. Australia cluched the dirty wood with both hands; he held it so tightly his knuckles went white.

New Zealand squealed and leaned up against the window to get a better view.

Australia pushed the swung towards Britain's head. New Zealand screamed as Australia almost hit Britain. He smashed the wooden blank through the window right beside his head. Britain screamed in a _'manly'_ way.

"I'm not going to kill you..." Australia leaned forward, his face inches from the terrified brit

"Because if that baby comes out and it yours, I want it to have a father..." his eyes were cold and emotionless. Britain slowly nodded and was shaking like Latvia.

"But if you ever come near my family, you window won't be the only thing broken…" Australia hissed at him. He dropped the plank of wood by the terrified nation.

Australia slowly turned back to his car and began walking. Britain scrambled into the car. He quickly swiped the broken glass off the driver's seat.

Australia climbed into the car and slammed the door behind him.

"Oz..." she placed her hand on his knee. "I'm so proud of you..." she leaned over and kissed his cheek; he smiled slightly. She knew he was going to be mad at her for a while but Australia was not one to hold a grudge and he did understand that people make mistakes.

"If he ever comes near you again, you tell Me." he grabbed her hand and played around with ring on her finger. He watched the ring lovingly.

"Ok..." she nodded meekly, he let go of her hand and started up the car.

When they got home; New Zealand cleaned up the broken vase. She carefully scooped up the broken pottery that Greece gave her a few years ago. She felt bad for breaking it.

"Oi...Zea...what's this?" Australia casually walked into the living room holding a posit note.

"What's it say?" she continued cleaning.

"Don't forget, ultrasound at 12 on Thursday..." he read the note. She looked up at the clock. 11:45 Am. She gasped,

"Were going to be late!" she jumped to her feet; dropping the shards. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the car. He fumbled around with the keys and opened the door.

They quickly sped to the doctors, she glanced at her cell phone; 12: 08. She sighed and climbed out of the car.

"Excellent time... he said proudly; she rolled her eyes at him.

"You drove through a park..." she said blankly as they walked into the office.

"We got here..." he said with a glowing pride, she shook her head at him.

The doctor came out and showed them in to the ultrasound room. New Zealand lay down on the bed and shifted around nervously.

"How are my favourite parents-to-be?" the ultrasound technician walked in.

"Good..." Australia smiled widely and rubbed Nz hands; she hated the ultrasound machine. She hated the idea of someone shoving radiation into her stomach.

The doctor rubbed the cold gel on to her stomach and began to scan her. A black and white video showed up on the screen.

Australia watched in wonder at the growing child, "It looks like a alien..." he smiled and touched the screen.

New Zealand didn't look up at the screen; she just looked at Australia's face. He was so full of wonder, like a child who had just discovered sugar. She smiled widely; this was her life now and slowly she was beginning to release that. Australia would be a great husband; a bit mental but he was always there for her and this child wouldn't be so bad. They were probably the most irresponsible countries and New Zealand was scared that she couldn't be the mother that a child needs.

She was broken out of thought by the vibration of her phone. She quickly pulled her phone of of her jeans pocket. _'Chile'_ was lit up in bright letters across the front. She clicked the green button and held in to her ear.

"Hola New Zealand" a voice said friendly, heavy with a Chilean accent.

"Hey Chile...what's up?" she asked confused why he was calling; they hardly ever talked.

"Um...I'm sorry to say this but your flight has been cancelled...the ash cloud has reached New Zealand" he said apologetically.

"Oh no..." she bit her lip.

"Ci...but we can you get you a fight to East Australia...is that ok?" he asked.

She sighed loudly, "Oz is going to be happy about this...Kay that's fine...thanks Chile..." she hung up and pushed the phone back in her pocket. Australia looked at her confused,

"We are going to Australia tomorrow..." she said sadly, his face lit up. "Yeah!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>"Run Oz!" she screamed as they ran through the airport, her bag dragged on its wheels as they ran. Australia lamely ran behind her. She nervously looked up at the clock, 3 more minutes till there gate would close.<p>

They ran to gate 16 at the London airport; a lady there boredly chewed her gum and slowly looked up at them. Nz handed the lady their boarding passes, the lady sighed and ripped the ends of their tickets, they hurried on to the plane.

"Blood hell oz...You are always late..." she said as they sat down, Australia sat by the window and she sat next to him. "Sorry...but I couldn't leave it on the ground..." he said carelessly, they were late because a baby bird fell out of its nest and he climbed up the tree and put it back.

"Its fine..." she said, Australia nervously stared out the window. "Don't be scared..." she placed her hand on her panicked love.

"I'm not scared...just because we are going to fly across the world, 15000 feet in the air held up by nothing..." he said fiddling with his chair.

She shook her head, "I love you oz..." she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled nervously,

"One day...our little one will sit there.." Australia pointed at the empty seat next to her, she looked at the space with a blank expression.

"Yeah...one day.." she said sadly, the thought of a screaming baby sitting next to her while the passengers complained about her bad parenting just seemed so real.

"You never seem excited about the kid?" Australia turned to her.

"Oz...i am excited...and nervous...i just think maybe I won't be the mum the kid needs..." she fiddled around with her green stone necklace. He grabbed her hand and stared her in the eyes.

"Zea...you will be the perfect mum..." he pulled her in to a kiss, she kissed back passionately.

He ran his fingers through blond hair, wrapping them around her locks to pull her closer. He forced his tongue into her mouth; she smiled without stopping their kiss and tried to push his tongue away with her tongue.

A growl escaped his throat as they fought for dominance. His hand played with the bottom of her shirt and began to slide up towards her breasts.

"Oz..." she growled and let go if their kiss. He laughed,

"Zea...I have an idea..." he leaned closer to her.

"Let's go to the bath room...and join the mile high club..." he whispered in her ear. She stared at him with an un-amused face,

"I thought you hated planes..." she said blankly, he smiled widely.

"I hate planes...but maybe sex can make them fun..." he purred in her ear. She sighed, he smiled widely.

"Fine...but when the plane is at least in the air..." she sat back in her seat; defeated by her pregnant hormones.

"Yes!" Australia jumped in his seat; she rolled her eyes.

"You're a great role model..." she said with a teasing smile, he laughed.

"You said yes...so you're just as bad..." he smiled widely and nodded to himself.

"It's going to be a long flight..." she grumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>KAY! That was my writters block chapter!<strong>

**Last time to vote for it to be Britain or Australias baby.**

**REVEIW to tell me whos baby it should be! XD lots of love!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jesus...oz...drive careful!" she muttered as his extremely dirty jeep sped up there drive way; they were almost at Australia's house in Alice Springs.

"It's the road..." Australia smiled and took a swig of his beer and continued driving across the driveway which consisted of rocks.

She rolled her eyes; _drinking while driving = responsible in australian_

The drove up to a medium sized house, it was made of pale bricks which were covered with a thin layer of orange dust. The tall eucalyptuses trees casted a patterned shadow across the house.

She smiled; it was an old house, it was the house where she had practically grew up. Went she was a kid she hated being alone so she spent a lot of time with Oz and this was his favourite house too. It was beside a small forest which had lots of wildlife to explore.

This house was where she had her first steps, words and kiss. A kiss she would never forget, it was a kiss that she had shared with a man she thought she loved;_ Britain_. She shook away the thoughts of the man that had broken her heart all those years ago.

So many other memories were kept in this house; this is the place kids should grow up. She swatted away the thought of her soon-to-be motherhood.

Australia pulled the car up under the poorly build garage which was not even a garage; it was four planks of wood holding up a roof.

He jumped out of the car and ran around to open the door for her. She stumbled out of the high rinsed car, her sheep dog barked manically at a small dingo which lingered around the outside of the house. She gasped at the un-familiar dog like animal.

"Oi! Beat it!" Australia shouted at the orange dog which quickly bolted at Australia's loud voice.

She walked/waddled up too the door and pushed it open.

The screen door swung back and banged against the wall. She deeply inhaled the smell of her old home; dirt and carpet, a mix made in heaven she thought.

Australia smiled at the sight of his house; he missed this house so much and it was a joyful sight.

He flicked the light switch: _nothing._

A groan escaped his lips.

"I forgot to tell the power company we were coming back..." he swiftly turned out the door and began walking back to the car.

"Could you wait here babe?" he swiftly ran back to her and kissed her on the cheek before getting back in his jeep.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes!" he shouted out the window as he backed up down the drive way. She listened as the heavy car screeched off down the gravely road.

She stepped inside, the sheep dog quickly ran past her; barking loudly. It was obviously panicked at something inside the house; she prayed it wasn't a crocodile or snake.

"What's wrong?" she quickly followed the Border collie as it ran down the hall and bolted into the bedroom.

The dog jumped up and barked at Britain as he stood in the bed room. She jumped forward and yanked on the dog's collar; it tried to jump out of her grasp and growled loudly at Britain.

She pushed the mental dog out the bed room door and slammed in behind her.

The dog barked a scratched at the door; desperate to protect its owner from the strange man it their house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she turned to the English man who was nursing a small bite he got from her dog.

"I-I came to see you...France told me you were here..." he stepped forward; she stepped back away from him, furious at him.

"It doesn't mean you can break into Australia's house and come into my room!" she growled at him; if this was 20 years ago she wouldn't have dreamed of yelling at him.

"I know...It was appalling behaviour.." He lowered his head; a small smiled plagued her lips. He was so different from her or Australia; he was _civilized_.

"You shouldn't have come...Australia will kill you..." she finally stepped forward, the dog still barked loudly at the door.

"I know...but you need to hear this, in person..." he stepped forward; he shakily reached out to touch her face. She angrily slapped his hand away.

"Go on then..." she snapped at him.

"Ok...I want you to know that...no matter whose baby that is...i will always be here for you...as a friend or...more..." he spoke softly; her voice hitched in her throat. Not what was expected from him.

"B-Britain...you know we can never be more than friends..." she felt his sadness, it was poisoning the atmosphere.

"Why? You told me you loved me once..." he stepped forward again, his body looming intimidatingly over her. Her heart was slowly sinking; remembering that day.

"And you told me that I wasn't the girl for you!" she growled at him, he nodded slowly. She could feel her heart re-breaking.

"I know what I said...and I regretted it every day.." he placed his hand on her cheek, she smiled slightly and leaned into the warm hand of the man she was once boarder-line obsessed with.

"I love Australia..." she spoke softly, no matter what Britain could do; she would always love Australia and he knew it.

"I know...but I just want a second chance...you are the perfect girl...I was blind back then..." his voice was pained. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek lovingly; her mind raced.

"No...I can't..." she whimpered, Britain was pulling her deeper into the stress that already consumed her.

"I just want a chance...I failed at raising America...I just want to be the perfect dad..." he whimpered, his blond hair set a shadow over his green eyes. Her heart was slowly breaking; why me? I wasn't a bad person? What did I do to deserve this?' He was so upset; so devastated.

"Britain...don't make this harder...please..." she brushed his hair out of his face.

"I think...I love you..." he leaned forward and pressed his nose against hers.

He gently rubbed his noes against hers. She gasped, taken back by the fact that he would take the time to learn an act of affection in Maori culture which was something he would scold her for doing as a child.

"D-don't..." she said in a whisper, fearful that he might listen.

He tilted his head so their lips met. They kissed, she didn't fight back like he expected.

He kissed her a lot differently than Australia, Oz's kisses were playfully and cheerful while Britain was more careful; like a _gentleman_. He leaned forward while caused her back to press up against the wall. He laced his fingers around her golden locks and used them to draw her closer.

She loved his scent; it was a mixture of tea, newspaper and burnt toast. It was a new smell but it wasn't in anyway bad. She lifted her hands so the wrapped around the back of his neck and brought him closer.

He pushed his tongue against her lips, not forcing it in but asking for her permission which she granted. She playfully traced her tongue across his which caused him to shiver slightly.

_'I love Australia'_ she thought, then why was she kissing back.

A small gasp escaped her lips and she roughly shoved him off of her.

"Zea..." he reached out to touch her, she leaned away.

"Please leave..." she lowered her head; he didn't argue. Knowing that he had already confused her enough. He nodded slightly but she didn't look up too him.

She listened as he stumbled out the window; not wanting to come face to face with her sheep dog.

The gentle murmur of a Rolls Royce cruised off down the driveway. Her breath was slow and pained; depression began to consume her whole body. It slowly grasped her very soul and pulled her to the ground. She sank to her knees; a blank expression covered her normally happy face.

The dog had finally stopped barking and was now whining loudly at the silence of it's master.

Life was beginning to get hard, really hard and she was beguning to wonder if it was even worth it.

A flash of reflective metal came from under the bed; she tilted her head to see a large butcher knife. She smiled and gripped the wooden handle, she had put the knife under their as a kid.

She was always scared that some big bad Australian monster would attack her in the night so it was there as protection. She admired the sharp blade which seemed very appealing. She looked down at the bulge that stuck out of her stomach.

Hatred filled her body, hatred for her own child.

It had caused all her problems, it had hurt the ones she cared about the most and was going to ruin her life. She watched the knife carefully, staring at the reflection of herself.

The knife could fix it all.

_'Maybe I can end it now...'_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! <strong>

**I got that Idea of britains confession from a review i got! Yeah. I had this idea that like 20 years ago New Zealand had a huge crush on Britain but he didnt fell the same way and broke her heart.**

**For all you non-new zealander readers when Britain was pressing his nose against hers thats called Hongi (breath of life), its a greeting. **

**Ok i know i said the last chapter was the last time to vote but this is the last time to vote!**

**Reviews are really nice...not hinting...but they are XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes watched knife dangerously; fearful that the sharp metal might control her hand and move on its own. The sunlight from the window glinted off the blade. She brought her gaze off the knife and to the lump that stuck out of her stomach; _Joey_.

Was their nickname for it; well Australia had given it the nickname while she just agreed. Joey because it liked to kick and Australia had a love for animals.

She smiled at the memory of Australia talking to it for hours before she had to explain why it wasn't making any noise back.

Her hand light rubbed the lump; lovingly. She loved it; it was her little Joey and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt it. No matter who the dad was, she would always be the mother and it was not something she could give up now.

She placed the knife back under her bed and pushed herself to her feet. The whole idea of hurting herself seemed completely mental. My Joey, my sweet little Joey; she rubbed her hands across the bump which was getting quite big now.

She unlocked the door, a very happy sheep dog bounded into the room. It carefully scanned the room, looking for Britain who left a while ago. "Good dog..." she petted its soft white ringlets of fur.

Her dog didn't have a name; some farmers believed it was bad luck to give a sheep dog a name so she just called him _'Dog'._

She looked at the time; 4:37pm. Oz would be getting back in 20 minutes so I'll just have a nap. She shuffled forward and climbed into the soft single bed.

The warm quilt seemed to engulf her; she was in heaven. She rolled on her side so her back was facing the wall. A thin sheet was covering her body, not to keep her warm; it was just a comfort thing. Her head sunk into the duck feather pillow, a sigh escaped her lips. Her heavy eyelids dragged slowly over her blue eyes and she let sleep take her.

She would fall asleep so easily, it was something she picked up from Oz; he could sleep anywhere.

Something was always new while being in bed. While in bed you were I your own little world. She tried to imagine how her life could be better. There was only one thing she wanted to change. That was what Britain had done too her family.

**-6 months later-**

Australia sped down the road, desperate to get home with the kiwi fruits that he 'had' too get for his craving girlfriend. He tapped his finger on the steering wheel, angry that she kept making him run out all the way too town to buy her one ridiculous thing.

_Weeeee-wooooo weeeee-woooooo._

He looked in the rear view mirror too see a ambulance speeding up quickly behind him, he pulled his car over to let in pass.

"Bugger...there in a hell of a rush..." he muttered too the baby kangaroo that sat in the back seat of his car.

The kangaroo had its head buried in a plastic bag and was munching on the kiwi fruit.

"Stop that!" he swiped his arm at the animal which just kept eating.

"Urgh! I knew I shouldn't have picked you up!" he grabbed the bag too save the rest of his girlfriend's fruit. He found the baby kangaroo on the side of the road and his caring nature got the better of him. He quickly inspected the bag too see how many was left.

His cell phone sat in the bottom of the plastic bag, coated in kangaroo spit and kiwi fruit juice.

"Ewwww..." he pulled the phone out of the disgusting liquid; pinching it between his finger and thumb.

He clicked the main button to see if it still worked. '6 missed calls; 3 txt messages' lit up in bright white letters across the screen. He flicked his phone to get most of the juice off and opened his text box.

_'Oz! Get home rite now!'_

_Sent at 1:02pm_

_-SheepShagger_

_'CUM HOME! the baby is coming'_

_Sent at 1:06pm_

_-SheepShagger_

'I called the ambulance. they r cummin 2 get me. meet me at hospital'

_Sent at 1:23pm_

_-SheepShagger_

He stared in disbelief at the phone; his breath was stuck in his throat.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god" he began shaking violently, panic rocked his body. The kangaroo let out a bizarre honking noise as her new 'mother' began hyperventilating.

_Weeeee- wooooo weeeeee-woooooo!_

The ambulance sped back down the road; passing Australia and speeding off towards the town. "Ep!" He gripped the steering wheel and sped after the emergency vehicle. Panic gripping his body as he drove directly behind the ambulance.

He squinted too try and see his girlfriend threw the tinted windows. He leaned forward almost pressing his face against the windscreen to see inside the ambulance. The front of his car was only cm from the back of the vehicle. His phone vibrated in his lap. He looked down to see a new text from SheepShagger.

_'Race ya 2 the hospital? Haha and stop doing those freaky faces. Your scaring the paramedics!"_

_Sent at 2:34pm_

_-SheepsShagger_

He smiled at the fact that she still had a sense of humour during the most painful time of her life. He waved at the back of the ambulance; knowing that she could see him through the one way windows.

His heart ached, he wanted to be there; in the back of the ambulance too hold her hand and tell her it would all be fine. There was nothing he wanted more than to just be with her right now. His perfect little angel was probably in so much pain and he couldn't even see her.

They drove for a good half an hour before finally arriving at the hospital.

The ambulance slowed to a stop outside the emergency centre at the hospital. Oz quickly parked his car in an ambulance parking space and lunged out of the car. He clutched the baby kangaroo in a blanket and ran into the hospital.

"Excuse me!" he shouted to the receptionist who was on the phone. The lady sighed and looked up at the panicked Australian.

"Could you take this too an animal shelter?" he passed the baby kangaroo over the desk and shoved the animal too the woman's arms who squealed loudly.

"You can't bring wild animals into a hospital!" she gasped and wrapped her arms around the whimpering baby. Its tiny orange head poked outside the blue polar fleece blanket.

"Please...find it a safe home..." he begged the equally panicked lady, she felt herself melting into his pleading brown eyes. She sighed and nodded slightly; Australia smiled widely and turned to the door. New Zealand was being pushed in a wheel chair into the hospital.

"Zea!" he squealed and ran over to her. His flip-flops squeaking on the white tiles as he stumbled towards her; being panicked made him clumsy.

Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were red from crying.

"Oz..." she smiled widely, her weak hand snaked up too his cheek and drew him in for a kiss. He softly kissed her; scared that he might hurt her if he pushed any harder. He leaned back to take a good look at her face; he felt guilty. Guilty for putting her in such pain but also guilty for not being there. The paramedic continued pushing her towards the room. Australia jogged alongside her.

"It will all be over soon, love..." he spoke softly; tears began to flow from her eyes again. They weren't tears of pain, they were tears of fear.

"I-I'm so scared!" she whimpered loudly and gripped her boyfriend's hand. It broke his heart to see the proud nation so terrified.

"I-I'm not ready...I'm really not..." she sobbed and clutched her stomach in discomfort. A pained groan escaped her lips and her eyes pushed shut.

"Zea...I-I'll always be here...no matter what..." her hand began to slip out of his grip as she was pushed into a room that Oz wasn't allowed in.

"I still want the kiwi fruit!" she shouted as the doors slammed shut.

He sighed loudly; waiting was one of his least favourite things to do especially for something so important. It annoyed him too death, the helplessness to know that his fiancée was in the worst pain of her life and he couldn't say a word of comfort.

Normally the father would be allowed into the delivery room but he was covered in a fine orange dust from the outside which could bring disease to the delicate baby and Nz so he was told to stay out.

He stepped back to sit in the waiting room chair. The chairs were a horrid yellow-green colour which he would have normal made fun of but he was very stressed.

A dad, a father...that's what he was going to be in an hour or so. The mere thought of it was just so exciting; A dad! He smiled to himself; he just wanted to scream too the world and tell everyone about the miracle that was taking place just in the room behind him. The world? He quickly pulled out his still-sticky cell phone out of his pocket.

_'Ur gf txted me, on my way 2 hospital nw'_

_Sent at 2:45pm_

_.hero_

He sighed, he had let America chose his own name on his phone and he was starting to regret it.

_"I hear about the little one coming, I am coming to hospital'_

_Sent at 2:56pm_

_-Russia_

_"Im coming with America too see the baby, is that ok? Eh.'_

_Sent at 3:02pm_

_-Unknown Number_

He quickly replied to the unknown number asking who that was.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and tried to get comfortable in his chair. The gross green leather was very un-comfortable and made it hard to relax on.

He was nervous and it wasn't hard to see; his slightly tan skin was a lot paler and he was almost chewing his bottom lip off. He boredly played with his hair and watched himself in the fish tank reflection.

This is the first time I'm going to see my child for the first time in history; Australia was terrified about looking bad._ 'What is he/she remembers this and thinks 'Ewwww my dad really wore that' or I scare the baby with my looks'_ he manically tried too brush the two stubborn strands of hair down bur they would stay. When he brushed them with the rest of his chair they just popped back up. God he was bored.

**-3 hours later-**

Australia had un-buttoned his shirt a few more down than usual and his hair was out of control; long story short, he was a mess. A total ball of panic and fear.

"Sup bro!" America shouted loudly as he walked into the waiting room. Australia looked up and smiled as the louder nation bounded into the room

"G-day America!" Australia jumped to his feet and briskly hugged his friend; finally happy too actually talk to someone.

"Wow! You look awful!" America shouted bluntly as Canada timidly waved at Oz.

"Hey Canada!" Australia shouted completely ignoring Americas comment about his appearance. He really wasn't in the mood to argue.

"H-Hey Australia...how's it going?" Canada asked in his naturally strained voice. Australia only remembered his name and who he was; was because they were just texting each other.

"Um...alright...The doctor said it might take a bit longer than normal...because Zea is physically quite small..." Australia spoke softly; not wanting to show too much depressing emotions. The three stood in a un-easy silence for a few minutes. Canada and America were waiting for Australia too say something else or cry or something but he didn't do anything but smile awkwardly.

"Well...got change for a vending machine?" America asked, holding his hand out too be given money to feed his bottomless pit of a stomach. Australia rolled his eyes and pulled out 2$ for his older 'brother'. America squealed and ran off to go find the nearest place to buy food.

"Are you ok?" Canada asked Australia; who was now seriously beginning to panic. Australia nodded quickly and sat down. He was lurched over and both hands ran through his brown hair.

"I was just so excited for so long about being a dad..." he gestured for Canada too sit next to him; which he quickly did. "And now the days finally here, it doesn't feel real...I'm scared I'm just going to wake up any second now and life will just be normal again...like it was a dream" he rested his face in his hands, not wanted Canada too see that he was sad. He didn't like being sad; it wasn't something he ever did often.

"This is real...and any minute now a doctor will walk out that door and ask you to come see your new baby..." Canada nervously placed a hand on his back. Australia nodded and sat up. Several hairs had become loose and hung freely in front of his face. Heavy black rings had formed under his eyes from the immense stress.

_'Doctor Patella could you report too room 124 with your staff immediately...'_ the loud speaker boomed through the hospital. Australia sighed;_ I wonder which proud Australian had died today?_' he was always depressed when his people died but actually hearing in first hand would kill him inside. He couldn't imagine the pain Zea must have gone threw in Gallipoli. She lost 10% of her nation in that pointless war. Her words still rung in his head from the days of war.

_'Britain please...we can't handle it hear much more!' he begged; his khaki uniform was stained with mud and blood of his own solders._

_'Just wait Australia...' Britain said, he stood inside a small tent; not wanting to get his feet dirty in the mud._

_'Wait? We can't wait anymore!' New Zealand screamed. He remembered her face very clearly. Her eyes were empty and they missed her normal spark that he loved so much. She had small cuts all across her face which she got from a grenade._

_'Patient is a key to a battle...' Britain took a sip from his tea and looked out over the muddy battle field._

_'This isn't a battle...this is a slaughter house...' she stepped threateningly close to Britain who looked at the small girl in disgust._

_'Why did I ever love you? You're a coward and you should be dead instead of the thousands of innocent kiwis...'_ with that she turned away and didn't talk to Britain for years.

He wished she still had the same hatred for Britain today; then maybe she wouldn't have done what she did with Arthur. It still hurt too think about England touching her in that way. He wished she hated Arthur; with every bone in his body.

He loved Zea even after he heard what she did.

Nz and Australia were as close couples could be except they acted different than most couples. They acted completely like themselves; laughing with a snort or burping then trying too burp louder. Anything with them became a competition, even if it was just something small like going to bed. It was always ready, set, go with them; never a dull moment in their whole relationship. They were perfect for each other.

"Mr Australia?" a doctor approached the waiting room and immediately recognised Australia due to his stressed appearance.

"Yeah?" Australia quickly jumped to his feet. The doctor smiled widely at him. Joy struck through his body; _he was a dad._

* * *

><p><strong>OK! YAY finally she had the baby! woooahhh!<strong>

**Boy or girl?**

**I need help with a name! so if you have any ideas for names and gender please leave a reveiw. **

**Cool, thanks**


End file.
